


Settling

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post canon au, post ep. 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur settles after returning from New Zealand. Arthur sets Ralph straight. Merlin has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for camelot_land challenge #19 the weekly one (nine), prompts: toothbrush and innuendo.

Arthur stares at the thing vibrating in Merlin’s hand.

“Go ahead—try it,” Merlin coaxes. “It runs on batteries, which are charged by electricity. It makes the bristles spin, which clean your teeth better than you can with your toothbrush.”

“No, thanks,” Arthur replies, eyeing the toothbrush distrustfully. “I’ll just stick with this orange one your dentist gave me.”

Merlin chuckles. “Good thing your teeth were in good condition. You did well not acting like you’d never been to a dentist before.”

“Yes, well, I was taught to take care of them. Too many toothless people running around in those days.”

“I’ve had to use my magic so as to avoid having to explain extremely old dental work,” Merlin says, setting the strange new toothbrush he’d bought on the sink. “But you do have the one cavity to be taken care of.”

Arthur nods. “Will he pull the tooth?”

“Oh, no. He’ll fill it up and it’ll be fine. I’ll go with you, if you'd like.”

“All right." Arthur isn't sure what the dentist will fill the hole in his tooth with, but he's glad he won’t lose the tooth.

“Have you spoken to Ralph since you’ve been back?” Merlin asks, following Arthur into the kitchen where Arthur checks on the pies he has in the oven.

“I spoke to him in the hall the other day,” Arthur answers. “He was in a hurry, but he said he was glad to see I’m home.”

“We had dinner together one night while you were gone,” Merlin states, fiddling with a stack of napkins and seeming to avoid looking at Arthur.

“Yeah?” Arthur asks. This was news to him. “Here, or out?”

“At his apartment.” Merlin makes a face.

“Merlin, what is it?” Arthur tugs on Merlin’s arm. It’s obvious to Arthur by the way Merlin's acting that he’s upset about something.

Merlin releases a breath and shrugs. “It might have been my imagination, but I felt like the entire conversation was full of innuendos on his part—that he was implying that I physically hurt you without coming out and actually saying it.”

Arthur frowns. “I told him that wasn’t the case! Merlin, I hope you were reading things into it, because if he really thinks that, he’s about to be set straight in a big way.” Arthur starts toward the door, and Merlin grabs him around the upper arm.

“Don’t, Arthur. It’s not going to do any good. Anyone who’s being abused will stand up for their abuser…that’s just the way domestic abuse works. And we don’t have any way to explain all the broken glass that night.”

Arthur jerks away and pulls open the door, knocking forcefully on Ralph’s before Merlin can stop him.

Ralph is wiping his hands on a tea towel when he answers, Buttons clamouring for attention beside him.

“Arthur! Merlin!” He looks surprised to see them. “Come in.”

Arthur sets his mouth in a grim line and follows Ralph into the flat, reaching back and jerking Merlin after him.

“Ralph, we’ve got to talk,” Arthur states.

“Okay,” Ralph looks confused. “What about?”

Merlin looks miserable, and Arthur puts an arm around him.

“Merlin here is under the impression that you still think he beats me. I’ve told you that isn’t true…that all my bruises come from working with the sword. I want to get all this out in the open right now.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Ralph replies. He looks between Arthur and Merlin and sighs. “I admit—I do think it. I’ve heard some of your arguments, and all the crashing involved. It just doesn’t sound normal.”

Arthur’s mouth tightens. “I tend to get a little temperamental when I’m angry. I throw things and we both yell. But Merlin does not get physical with me, and you’re just going to have to believe that. I want you to come to one of my classes so you can see how I come about all my bruising, but for now, this is the end of this nonsense.”

He starts back toward the door, Merlin in tow. When he reaches it, he adds, “And while I appreciate your being a good friend to me, I don’t want to hear any more about this, ever. It’s upsetting to Merlin, and it’s absolutely ridiculous.”

Back in their flat, Merlin’s face is flushed red.

“Was that absolutely necessary?” he asks.

“Yes.” Arthur flops down on the sofa. “Now, what’s going on with the other nosey friend in our lives?”

Merlin sits beside Arthur. “I’ve only seen Brandon once since the day I insisted the back door’s always been there. He came by the shop and made small talk and essentially looked at me like I was a bug under a microscope. The only thing I could do was act natural and let him think he’s gone mad.”

“Good,” Arthur replies, slouching and pulling Merlin close so that his head’s tucked under Arthur’s chin. “Let him think it. That’s what he gets for snooping.”

“He wasn’t snooping, Arthur,” Merlin objects. “He was just there, and he did close the shop for me. We can’t blame him for wondering where I went.”

“He’s a snoop, and I don’t trust him,” Arthur insists.

“Okay, okay,” Merlin leans fully into Arthur. “Mmm…I think I smell your pies.”

Arthur jumps up, causing Merlin to fall face-first into the cushions,  and runs for the kitchen.

“I almost burned them!” Arthur calls.

When Arthur returns to the room, Merlin has rolled onto his back and lies staring at the ceiling.

“You saved my pies,” Arthur grins, leaning over Merlin and tweaking his nose.

“Glad I could help,” Merlin says sleepily. “I think I’ll take a little nap.” He snuggles into a pillow.

Arthur sits and picks up the newspaper.

“Arthur,” Merlin says after a minute.

“Hm?”

“Let’s get a pet. A cat.”

“You want a cat?” Arthur asks, looking over at Merlin curled up on the sofa, bare feet rubbing languidly against one another.

“Yeah. A big, fat one. Let’s go get one, yeah?”

Arthur thinks about it. The cats he’s known have always hung about the stables.

“To keep here in the flat with us?” Arthur asks, unsure.

Merlin chuckles, opening one eye and peering at Arthur.

“Yeah. Where else? I had one many years ago. I really like cats.”

“Okay. I suppose if you really want one, Merlin.”

“I really want one.” Merlin’s voice has gotten soft and his breathing soon evens out. Arthur realizes he’s been staring at him fondly for quite some time and goes back to reading the paper.

 


End file.
